kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hairo Washi
Hairo Washi is a high ranking Dai-Shinra operative living on Ankoku Nui, and Gainaz's history teacher/legal guardian. Profile Appearance Hairo is a clean-shaved adult male with a fairly muscular build and a military crew cut. He wears a grey Dai-Shinra uniform, the upper right side of which remains torn off after he brutally accosted Tsuki, Yuria, and Starlighter. Personality A strict, no-nonsense war veteran, Hairo's age-elitism and loyalty to the Choujintei, unfortunately, surpass any other sense of morality he might have, which often puts him at odds with Crono(who condemns Hairo as a war criminal and a "military madman" for his complicity in the Choujintei's constant civil rights violations and atrocious crimes against peoples from other planets), Gainaz(who tries to correct Hairo as politely as possible), and Zonan(who is scared of him and despises his jingoistic, straitlaced way of life). Hario also has a bitter student-mentor relationship with Starlighter, showing that despite the former's strict ageism, he still answers to the Choujintei above all. Hairo comes to harbor a great anger at Gainaz, both for keeping Zonan and their trysts secret, and treating her with kindness, partly because Hario does not believe in gender equality and that he thinks Gainaz is becoming a hormone fueled delinquent just rushing into a relationship he is not ready for. But despite Hairo's horrible behavior and tendency to strike Zonan in anger for standing up to him, she and Gainaz pity him for his difficulty (at best), or inability (at worst), to comprehend the consequences of his and the Choujintei's actions, and their willingness to commit horrible actions for the "greater good" of their society. But despite all these flaws, Zonan and Crono were ultimately able to sway him to their side by appealing to his moral responsibility to protect Gainaz, whether ordered by the Choujintei or not, and Hairo then fights his master to the bitter end. Story Since before he was assigned custody over Gainaz, Hairo has been leading missions with the Dai-Shinra Military Police to exterminate small scores of Matoran at the behest of the Choujintei, who deems them enemies of Ankoku Nui, despite their normally harmless demeanor. At some point, Hairo underwent one of the experiments that gave him and other Dai-Shinra members immunity to the virus that has plagued Ankoku Nui for a long time now, which replaced most of his organs with steel and machinery, as well as re-positioned his heart. During one of Hairo's history lessons, Gainaz calmly criticizes how the protagonist of the story being told blindly and needlessly sacrificed himself, without having all the facts or exploring every possible option, and at the expense of his companions' emotional health. Hairo is enraged at Gainaz and gives him detention for expressing such free thought. Upon learning Gainaz and Zonan have left with Crono, Hairo is ordered by the God King to hunt them down and bring the Matoran back with him, dead or alive. Hairo followed the trio to Po-Kassho, where he caused much collateral damage in trying to catch Crono, yet still managed to convince most of the bystanders that it's Crono's fault. Crono and his friends are not fooled, and escape, but when they are in Ta-Aka, they hear that Hairo got past Starlighter and sexually assaulted Yuria and Tsuki for "harboring fugitives". It was during this horrific confrontation that Hairo's dextrocardiac condition is revealed, as an additional precaution against his attackers, since Yuria incorrectly assumed his heart is (still) on the left side. Receiving word along the way, that Efreet has been sighted at Crono's group's approximate location in Ta-Aka, Hario orders for the Shiva and Ramuh Rykyrpuds to combat the Genjuu while he searches for Gainaz and the others, following them into Onu-Kuro while the Rykyrpuds are grossly defeated by Efreet. At the site of the Fatal Age Terminator Engine, deep in the heart of Onu-Kuro, Hairo orders Gainaz and Zonan to surrender themselves and to let him kill Crono, despite their attempts to explain the truth to him. Having enough of seeing his friends senselessly harassed, Crono finally attacks Hairo, stabbing him with his Chronicler's staff and exposing the Dai-Shinra member's cybernetics. Hairo attempts to justify this loss of his humanity, stating that his entire family all had to go through this process and sacrifice themselves to serve the Choujintei, but Crono is not fooled, asserting that the Choujintei brainwashed them and sent them off planet to carry out his plans. The Choujintei steps in and incapacitates Crono, ordering Hairo to shoot Zonan and Gainaz before they are to be taken back home for further experimentation and brainwashing. Hairo refuses, citing that the Choujintei only wanted the teens returned to him unharmed, but seeing his objection itself as insubordination, the God-King creates a spire to keep Hairo's thigh impaled into the ground, making him watch as he tortures Gainaz. Zonan repeatedly pleads Hario to fight back, but he refuses to let his moral center win him over until Crono regains consciousness and reveals the Choujintei's true name, prompting the tyrant to unveil the Kanohi Vahi to reverse time. Hario shoots the mask off Scryptorek's hands, causing the Makuta to attack his subordinate in a blind rage and then violently kill Hairo by impaling him onto the spire his leg was stuck to earlier. After Jikanmu drives off the tyrant and destroys the F.A.T.E., a blood-soaked Hairo apologizes to Gainaz and Zonan for being so cruel to them and Crono before dying. Quotes * "Your mere existence is an abomination, and whoever created you quite obviously shat in the face of the God-King." * "There are some things I would rather have on my conscience than the destruction of our society because of your foolishness!" * "I've not seen a Matoran fight so fiercely!" * "My kid, my responsibility... You said so yourself, you son of a bitch!" - turning on Scryptorek the false God King. * "My whole life has been about destroying, and condemning, what I refused to understand... I did terrible things, for which I may never be forgiven..." - apologizing to Jikanmu, Zonan, and Gainaz. Creation and Development Hairo and Gainaz's relationship is meant to be an analogy of Gokai's discontent at the wrong people being allowed into positions of authority and power, although not as obvious or direct on Gainaz's end. The theme of age, divinity, and authority not automatically making someone righteous or otherwise "good" is further symbolized by the age and personality differences between Gainaz and Hairo: Gainaz is younger, but more open-minded, sensitive, and possesses a strong understanding of justice and true morality, thus he is popular because he is good, never the other way around. Conversely, Hairo is older, with a short temper, blindly doing or believing whatever the Choujintei tells him without listening to every other side of a story, so he's both bad because he's unpopular, and unpopular because he's bad. Etymology "Hairo Washi" means "Grey Eagle" in japanese, referencing his being the Choujintei's eyes and ears, putting him in a similar role to the antagonistic Rahi Nivawk. His aptly grey colored uniform also symbolizes his morally grey character, as he blindly does what his master orders, usually without consideration for other people's thoughts or feelings. Trivia * Hario is comparable to Grey Edwards from Final Fantasy: Spirits Within, only he is more of an antagonistic analogue to Grey. ** This connection is reinforced by by the fact that "Washi" means "eagle", an animal Grey is often associated with, like Cloud is with wolves and Squall with lions. * He is also based, at least personality-wise, on Somnus Lucis Caelum and Titus Drautos from the FFXV Universe. * Hairo also has some resemblance to Kaim Argonar from Lost Odyssey. ** They both initially worked for the main villain, but Kaim had his memories wiped, and Hairo did so willingly. ** They have the same japanese voice actor. Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:GokaiWhite Category:OCs Category:Bionic Fantasy Characters Category:Deceased Characters